Fix You!
by Ego Cat
Summary: Songfic com a música fix you da banda Coldplay. Seu irmão estava morto, o peso da vingança saira de seu corpo, mas e agora...O que fazer?Ainda tinha um missão a cumprir e já podia enfiar aceitar o que sentia...Ir atras dela era coisa mais sábia a se fazer


Minha primeira songfic gente! Uma musica linda e uma estoria legal, mas a fic não fico do jeito que eu queria (nada que eu faço fica do jeito que eu queria ¬¬)

É ´só ir no youtube e digitar, "Fix you" e apertar no primeiro link mesmo! ;

Divirtam-se, espero que gostem! x3

**IMPORTANTE: ESPEREM UM POUCO ANTES DE COMEÇAR A MÚSICA, LEIAM 4 PARAGRAFOS ANTES!**(Se é que se pode chamar isso de paragrafos né!) **ANTES!**

**

* * *

**

**Música:** _Fix You_

**Artista:** _ColdPlay_

* * *

**_Fix You!_**

Era uma noite chuvosa e em um campo sem vegetação alguma, completamente destruido e marcado por uma violenta batalha estavam os corpos dos dois Uchihas.

Dois irmãos, um ainda vivo enquanto o outro não mais.

Aquele corpo que agora não passava de uma casca vazia jazia caido no chão enquanto o outro parado em sua frente em pé o olhava de cima.

Uchiha Itachi estava morto e era Sasuke quem o observava.

Itachi... Morto... Sasuke mal podia acreditar, o proposito de toda a sua vida finalmente fora alcançado.

Observava o corpo vazio de Itachi e não podia deixar de negar que com sua morte ele também tornara-se um corpo vazio.

E agora o que eu faço? Perguntas desse tipo passavam na mente do Uchiha ainda vivo.

Sua vingança finalmente havia se completado...

Devia estar feliz, matara quem mais queria...

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed,****When you get what you want, but not what you need,****When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep****Stuck in reverse!**

Então por que ele se sentia assim?

A chuva agora era mais forte.

Ele tirou os olhos do irmão e passou a encarar o céu, como se esse fosse lhe dar uma resposta.

Chuva... Por que tinha que chuver?

Quando pequeno sempre achou que a chuva fossem lagrimas de deus.

Estaria deus chorando agora?

Estaria ele lhe dando liberdade para fazer o que queria fazer a tanto tempo, mas não se permitia desde aquele dia?

**And the tears come streaming down your face****When you lose something you can't replace****When you love someone, but it goes to waste****Could it be worse?**

Naquele dia também choveu... Foi o última dia que chorou... Foi o primeiro dia que o-odiou.

Sentia hoje pela segunda vez o vazio de sentir-se só no mundo, aquele dia fora o primeiro.

Lembrou-se de sua familia... De seu pai...Sua mãe, provavelmente ela estaria chorando agora...

Então fez o que queria fazer a tanto tempo.

Chorou, permitindo que sua lagrimas caissem no rosto sem vida do irmão.

Itachi, sabia que no fundo o-odiava por ama-lo.

O odiava por ser obrigado a odia-lo.

O odiavo por ele o obrigar a odia-lo.

**Lights will guide you home****And ignite your bones****And I will try, to fix you**

De toda a familia, era dele de quem Sasuke mais gostava.

E agora nunca mais, nunca mais seria a mesma coisa.

Uchiha Itachi, tanto no ódio quanto no amor, sempre foi ele quem predonimou nos sentimentos de Sasuke.

Tudo ele fez pelo irmão que não tinha mais.

E ficou ali chorando por um longo tempo, até que se lembrou, jurou matar o irmão assim como jurou reconstruir seu clã.

Lembrou-se de Konoha, de Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura.

**And high up above or down below****When you're to in love to let it go****If you never try, you'll never know****Just what you're worth.**

A menina, se ainda o quisesse agora ele seria todo dela.

Precisava de alguém para reconstruir o clã, e Sakura era perfeita para o cargo.

Sentia-se sujo por pensar assim, mas sabia que ela pensava de um jeito diferente.

Podia muito bem aprender a amá-la, caso já não o fizesse.

Seguiu correndo entre as arvores o caminho de volta a Konoha iluminado pela luz das estrelas.

E enquanto o garoto corria de volta para casa, a sua espera como sempre estava Sakura.

Apaixonada por Sasuke desde pequena sabia que amá-lo a faria sofrer, mas afinal sem ele a menina não tinha um propósito a viver, assim como ele vivia para matar o irmão, ela vivia para amá-lo.

**Lights will guide you home****And ignite your bones****And I will try, to fix you.**

Sasuke se aproximava cada vez mais de Konoha repassando toda a sua vida em mente.

E mais uma vez chorava, eram anos de olhos secos que precisavam ser repostos, aquele vazio que sentia ainda estava lá, e parecia que não iria deixá-lo nunca.

Não chovia mais e agora ele era guiado por luzes...

E quanto mais ele chegava perto de Konoha mais as luzes aumentavam.

Fosse tanto pelo fato de amanhecia e esse era seu segundo dia correndo, ou agora que era sua terceira noite e a maior vila do país do fogo se aproximava com suas luzes acolhedoras.

Finalmente, depois de três noites e dois dias correndo desesperadamente Uchiha Sasuke cruzava os portões de Konoha.

Passava pelas pessoas deixando-as surpresas e assustadas.

Fora obrigado a passar no escritório da Gondaime e depois de duas horas na sala da hokage, estava livre para transitar por Konoha essa noite.

Viu Naruto e Kakashi, mas na verdade não era nenhum deles a quem desejava ver, onde ela estava?

Não podia negar que estava feliz em rever Naruto, era seu melhor amigo, seu irmão... Não de sangue, mas de consideração.

Perguntou pela garota que tanto queria ver para fazer passar essa horrível sensação de inexistência.

Descobriu que estava em uma missão, então foi atrás dela.

Não acreditava que corria tanto só pra ver alguém que ignorou por anos...

Ah mas agora descobrira o valor que Sakura tinha.

Descobriu do jeito mais difícil, mas descobriu.

**Tears stream down your face****I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes****Tears stream down your face****And I...**

E corria desesperadamente atrás da jovem.

Pontadas de esperança de não sentir-se mais como se sentia começaram a explodirem dentro de si.

E como se fossem luzes foram iluminando o caminho escuro de Sasuke.

Foi lembrando de todos os momentos que viveu junto a kunoichi, das tantas vezes que ela se declarou, da vez que tentou impedir-lhe de sair de Konoha.

**Tears stream down your face****I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes****Tears stream down your face****And I...**

Rezava para que ela ainda o amasse.

Então sentiu seu chakra, passou a segui-lo mais rápido.

E ela também sentiu o dele, a garota virou o rosto na direção em que era mais forte e deu de cara com ele.

Finalmente, ele reencontrava quem em tão pouco tempo tanto queria ver, e ela...

Ela reencontrava quem ela sabia que voltaria.

**Lights will guide you home****And ignite your bones**

O abraçou afastando todo o vazio dele.

-Acabou – Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura.

-Não Sasuke-kun, esta apenas começando... – Ela sussurrou-lhe de volta.

**And I will try to fix you**


End file.
